Mama's little girl
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: Maka and Soul are the perfect weapon, meister pair! More than that Soul has manage to finally be Maka's boyfriend. But when a mysterious yet very familiar teenage girl arrives in Death City, claiming something very shocking, how will they handle it? Soma fluff along with OC fluff!
1. Chapter 1 surprise!

**Hello again. So I guess you will be seeing a lot of my stories 'cause I just love writing. But I was told by a user (who shall remain unnamed) that asking to review is displeasing. Is it? I'm not sure. Like I said I'm a newbie. I'm open to constructive criticism. Soul?Maka? Disclaimer?**

**Maka&Soul: Angel Evans Melody does NOT own soul eater. Anime or manga.**

**Me: thanks guys lets get to it then.**

Maka P.O.V

Soul and I were walking down the street. His bike broke down and we had no other way to school. He was complaining that cool guys didn't NEED to go to school. I had it up to there, even if he was my boyfriend, he was starting to irate me.

"Soul come on stop complaining." I said putting on my pouting face .

"Aw come on Maka," he said pulling me close to him "can't I complains little?" Oh my death wow, he is so, perfect.

"Well..."

"Mama!" Mama? What the? I turned to see a teenage girl. Probably no older than the age of 13. She had very snow white hair that fell down her back In a loose braid. She had forest green eyes. She really looked like someone I knew.

"Did you just call me 'mama'?" I asked the teenage girl.

"Erm...no I said 'Maka' it's a very common mistake. "But I was wondering could you take me to see lord Death, I really need to talk to him and I'm new here."

"Ya of course. By the way what's your name?" I asked.

"Mira." She smiled.

'Oh Mira! What's cute name! How adorable! That's the kind of name I would name my kid, it's actually perfect!' I thought with glee.

"Well lets go then!" Giggled Mira "lets go!" She took the hands of Soul and I and dragged us all the way to school.

When we got there, with Mira walking between us smiling, giggling and telling little jokes. While walking down the hall, whispers filled the hall.

"Oh wow, she looks like them."

"She has Maka's eyes and Soul's hair, oh!"

"Do you think she has Soul's teeth?" I turned super red, as I looked ver it seemed so did Soul. I reached over and took his hand, I felt him relax a little.

Finally we reached the huge door that marked Lord Death's room.

"Here we are, we have to go now, are you ok on your own?" I asked

"Um,actually you guys need...I mean should come with me, please?" Mira begged. I don't really think I cold resist her, so when the door opened and Mira walked in, I dragged Soul with me.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Asked Soul, I gave him my biggest 'duh' face.

"Because she looks like you and me baka!" I stage whispered.

"Oh man," his face blanched "you're right..."

We stopped at the platform were we saw the goofy mask of lord Death.

"Hey-hey wazzup? Mira? What are you doing here? You should be back home." Lord Death stated in his goofy high pitched voice.

"Um, ya that's the thing, we're kinda in trouble. He...he's finally awakening. I needed to come here to kill him before it gets worse." Mira answered

"And your meister?"

"He's coming around tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Ya-ya, and your parents? How are they?"

"Heh, dad's okay, he's worried that I might get hurt, but that's doubtful and mama,well, she's keeping papa in line with her chops." She smiled and gave a wink. Whoa wait chops? Like my MAKA chops?

"Why don't you talk to your mom and dad about this situation. I think they will wanna know, you know?" Asked Lord Death.

"Your right," sighed Mira. She turned on her heel to face us and took a deep breath.

"Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evans, i'm your daughter, Mira Kami Evans. From the future."

**Ok that's chapter one done, I want to make a second one. But I would like another opinion, so how about it?**

**Soul and Maka: we have a kid?! O_o**

**me: ha yep! Enjoy parenthood!**

***SMASH***

**Soul and Maka: MIRA!**

**Mira: oops, sorry mama, papa...**

**me: uh ya *steps outside closes door* so, I'll probably update,but that's for you to decide. Thanks much! **


	2. Chapter 2 we have a kid?

**Hey guys! Sorry forte wait, couldn't figure out how to upload...(awkward...) any who. This ones a funny! Enjoy! Soul...? Disclaimer? **

**Soul: Angel Evans Melody does not own Soul Eater**

**me: O.o sure.**

Maka P.O.V

My jaw dropped. Say what. Hm, ok now that I think about it, it makes sence, wait! I'm the mother and the father is...SOUL?! What?!

Soul P.O.V

I have a child. A girl. And I'm her father. And makas her mom. Mira is OUR child. Whoa.

Mira P.O.V

Well that went well. I guess. Just then Maka serged forward and gave me a huge hug! I was dumbfounded!

"Oh my death, I have a child! You look so strong and beautiful! Huh! You look like Soul! Doesn't she soul!? Doesn't she look like you?" She asked.

All he did was smirk "ya but she has your eyes, I don't get how I didn't see it before. Not cool not knowing my own daughter."

"Sooo wait you guys aren't freaking out, because I know uncle kid is." I pointed to kid who looked shocked and confused.

"Oh we are! Just! I'm to happy to think about it now!"said Maka.

"Ya, we have a child, a beautiful baby girl." Soul smiled and took Maka's hand.

"Aw! Mama! Papa! You're even cuter when you're teens!" I gushed. They both just blushed several shades of red. But then it hit me. Uncle blackstar, could he be here? Could I talk to him? I would see him again!

"Mama! Is uncle 'Star here?" I asked

"Uh yes...? But why would you wanna see blackstar?" She look really confused.

"Because! I never said thank you..." I said sadness hit me like a wave and I felt like crying all over again.

" thanks for what?" Asked papa.

"Well this is what happened, when I was 7 or 8 I was in my room playing, then, a witch appeared, she said she was really nice and could help me increase my meister weapon blood if I gave her my soul. But, mama, you said, your soul is the most important thing and never let anyone touch it, so I said no. She got really angry and sent theses, shadow demons I think she called them. I screamed and you, papa, uncle 'Star and Aunt Baki came into my room, you killed them and the witch ran. But one was still there, about to kill me from behind, uncle 'Star saw it and jumped in front of its shot before it could kill me. He was dead on impact, and I never got to say thank you..." At this point I was close to bawling, I couldn't take it, tears ran down my face as papa and mama pulled me into a hug.

"Well, lets find him then. We're going to need to explain this to him though." Sighed papa.

"Ya and find him too." Added mama.

"Oh finding him is easy! Watch!" I walked out of the death room, mama,papa and uncle Kid followed.

"Look!" I said pointing down the hall, I cleared my throat and just spoke normally and said, " I will surpass god first." I glanced at my watch, " 5,4,3,2,...1!" And he was there all red from running from we're ever he was running from.

"Uncle 'Star! Aunt Baki!" I yelled and ran straight for them.

"Wait what?" Black star and Tsubaki said in unison.

Papa told them everything and all Uncle 'Star did was look amazed.

"Of course I did! I'm a big star! Why wouldn't I?! Hahahah!" He bragged.

"Thank you uncle 'Star, you saved me, thank you." I whispered. Then he did something unexpected, he drew me into a hug he was a good 3" taller than me but still. When he spoke his voice was barley a whisper.

"Hey, no problem kid, you gotta know that your Aunt and I would die for you."

"Don't leave me uncle 'Star! Don't ever leave again! Please!" I cried into his shirt. 'Wow, real brave, way to cry in front of everyone, for the second time today...' I could see Aunt baki behind us almost in tears, I walked over to her.

" Now that he knows, the future will be safe and he can live. Don't worry about it Aunt Baki." I said. She looked down at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered. All I did was smile.

Maka P.O.V

As Tsubaki and Mira shared a moment, I heard something thy made my hair stand on edge and my stomach churn,

"Makkkkaaaaaaa! Maka Maka Maka! Papa's here! It's ok now! Papa loves you!" Oh death, not him.

"Papa go away," I mumbled

"Hey octopus head!" He yelled at Soul "you stay away from my Maka? Ya here me?"

"Papa, we've been dating for years now, I told you this."

"Noooooo not my little Maka!" He whimpered. Oh geez. But then something unexpected happened. Alice turned around and said, "Grandpa!" She ran up ad hugged him. I was a little weirded out, how could she love my good for nothing papa? And papa, well he looked scared then enraged.

"Soul?! Did you deflower my little Maka?!" He put soul in a death hold against the wall.

"No papa! Alice is from the future! She's here to help! Put soul down!" I screeched.

"The...future? So I have a granddaughter in the future?" He smiled.

"Uh ya...papa, this is Alice, Alice this is your grandpa." I said

"Oh Alice! Your grandpa loves you! Here have a chocolate!" He gushed.

"Hey thanks grandpa! Your so cool!" She smiled! WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! My father cool? Huh?! And then my papa ran away screaming "yes yes! My granddaughter thinks I'm cool! Yay!" Alice turned around and her smile faded.

"Well that took care of that problem," she smirked "no good grandpa, always cheating on granny kami..."

Ah, that's my girl. Soul just chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 new people and new homes

**Chapter 3! Okay here's the scoop, if you see the name 'Alice' in here all it's cause Mira's original name was Alice so sorry! Mira disclaimer!**

**Mira: Angel-chan does not own Soul Eater does she does own me!**

**me: that's correct! Forward march!**

Mira P.O.V

"So, are you a weapon or meister? We forgot to ask earlier." Asked papa.

"Ah. I'm both like mama." I said

"Oh hey! That's so cool!" Gushed mama." Just like your mama!"

"I prefer to be a weapon though, my meister said he was coming to the past soon enough though I can't wait for you to meet him!" I smiled. Papa glared at me, did I do something wrong?!

"Him? He?" He asked "your meister is a guy?!" When did he get all protective?! Pft fathers...

"Uh, yes? But, dont worry about him papa! I've known him since we were little! His name is Grey Star! He's uncle Star's son."

"Oh death, and he's coming here? Just what we need, another star..." He sighed.

"Calm down papa. He's more like Aunt Baki, but he's as protective as Uncle 'Star."

"Oh thank you."he sighed in relief.

After walking what felt like forever we herd a voice, "Mira! Mira! Wait up! Stop walking so fast! Ugh never mind, SPEED STAR!" And just like that, a medium hight boy with midnight hair and piercing violet eyes was standing in front of us.

"Grey Star!" I yelled pulling him into a giant hug. "When did you get here?!"

"A little while ago actually, oh hey mister and misses Evans," he waved casually to my parents who had just turned beet red. I stifled a laugh.

"Sooo mama? Papa? Where are we going, just out of curiosity?" I asked

"Oh back to the apartment. Well find some where for you to live too Grey Star." Said mama.

"Thanks but I think I'll go see my mom and dad tonight, hey Mira? Can you come with? I'm a little scared of what they might think you know?" Said Star

"Uh ya of course! Baka! Your gonna need someone to hit your dad when he starts talking about surpassing god again." I gave him a goofy grin.

"Heh ya, ok well you mind if I stay with you until then?" He asked shyly.

"Mama? Is it ok if he does?"

"Of course he seems way less...uh... Hyper then his father." She said

"Alright cool, lets go! Hop on!" He said lowering himself into the piggie back postion. I giggled and jumped on.

"Mama, were do you live?"

" it the apartment building down at the end of the street, why?" She asked cautiously.

"You heard the woman Star! To the end of the street!" I giggled.

"Right! Not even far! Hang on Mira! SPEED STAR!" And he was off with me on his back as he moved at blinding speeds to the building at the end of this street. By the time we reached the end of the street I was laughing my ass off and mama and papa looked like they just had a heart attack!

"Ah man! Never gets old!" Chuckled Star

"Yep! Love it!" I squealed "lets go inside then." I hopped up the stairs and stopped at the door menu and stopped at 734, Albarn/Evans. Finally they caught up. Mama was just red and her eyes were as big as saucers, papa was just smiling.

Maka P.O.V

'Wow! Mira is so reckless! I almost had a heart attack just watching her speed down the street!' I had to do a full body check, make sure there were no wounds. She said on the future I let her do that a lot, as a quick escape! Wow, the future must really be bad if I let her do that! We walked upstairs and entered the apartment. Home sweet home, but to Mira it was all to new, or old I guess.

"Wow is this what the apartment looked like before? It's nice, almost looks like a home..." She sighed.

"Why where do you live in the future?" I asked

"Oh, same apartment, but it's more like a secret bass and refuge for people in the resistance. So it's kinda beat down and sad looking but it's still home ya know?"

"Ah, ya, so who's in the resistance?"

"Oh a lot of people, us, the Star family, the Reaper family, Nygus, Sid, Stein and Marie, all the Deaths Scythes except Justin Law, and a few more hundred people. Not much but we still live, try to train new meister and weapons as much as possible." She explained. I was about to say something else when I heard a voice, "Maka-chan? Did you pick up my fish~Nya~?" Oh crap. Blair...how was I going to explain this?

"Maka I, oh! Who is this little kitten? Is she yours?" She gestured to Mira.

"Uh, ya, this is Mira, the future daughter of Soul and I..." I blushed a little at that part.

"Oh how cute! Come give a hug to your Auntie Blair!" She opened her arms.

"No way, your Aunt Blair?! Wow!" Mira exclaimed.

"Huh, i don't understand?" I said

"Well, in the future, you talk a lot about Aunt Blair, but I never really get to see her because she leads the north region of the resistance." She explained. Blair? Lead a resistance? In the north? Where it's cold? Huh?

"Oh wow! I'm pretty cool then huh?" Smiled Blaire. Mira smiled back up at her and have her a hug.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you today," she whispered.

"Awe same here little kitten," Blaire cooed. Soul and Maka just stood there smiling, what a great woman there child will be.

**end of 3! Ok so now intros are done! Now to get to the good stuff! All in the next chapter! Stay tuned! R&R thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 bloodied wrists of the insane

**Hello everybody! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews! I love all your comments and new ideas! Keep em' coming. So chapter 4! Anyone disclaimer? No? Fine i'll do it, I don't own Soul Eater anime or manga! There!**

Maka P.O.V

After getting settled in, Mira wandered into my room.

" it really doesn't change in the future, same colour and everything." She sighed. I just giggled as she plopped her self down on my bed and snuggled up to my comforter.

"I love this comforter, I always used to hide in it when I was little..." Mira giggled. Then I couldn't help but to sit next to her and stroke her hair in a motherly fashion. She sat up and her eyes lit up.

"There was something I wanted to show you guys!" She exclaimed, rushing out of the room and knocking on Soul's door.

"Mira? What is it?" He asked

"Your piano, do you have it yet?" She said

"Ya I do come on in..."

"GREY STAR! Get in here!" She shouted. 'What could she be up to?' I wondered. Grey Star waltzed in and sat right next to Mira, in his hand a case, a guitar case. 'I think I saw him with that when we first met...' I thought. Mira sat herself down at the piano as Grey Star took out his guitar.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded in response. She began to play. It was soft at first only using one hand and playing a melody, then it got harder and faster, her hand flew over the keys, drawing out a eery yet enchanting sound. She ended her song slowly and painfully, as if the song was saying that she was alone. Then Grey Star joined in, creeping up into her song, adding life with very strum, adding power with every note. Mira picked up her pace, adding a second hand. She flew over the key board, together they made a medley of pure madness.

"That, was amazing Mira." I gasped

"Thank you, papa taught me how to play." She smiled. I looked over at Soul. His face had a worried expression, when he saw me he dismissed it and smiled. Mira glanced at her watch.

"Huh! Grey Star if we want to go see your parents we have to go now!" Mira exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Be home soon guys!" She yelled running out the door. 'My death, she's an energetic one.' I thought.

Mira's P.O.V

We ran down the street, hopefully they still live in the same house. We stopped in front of a nice large building.

"Are you ready Star?" I asked. He but his lip and took a deep breath.

"Ya I'm ready!" He smiled giving me a "thumbs up." We walked over and knocked on the door. Aunt 'Baki answered it.

"Oh good evening Mira! How are you? Who is your...your...oh my." She whispered. She pulled Grey Star into a hug.

"Aunt Baki how do you know?" I asked curiously. She giggled.

"You don't think I wouldn't recognize my own son? He looks so much like Black Star and I!" She exclaimed. "BLACK STAR! Come here for a moment!" For a quite woman she sure is loud. Black Star strode into the room.

"Tsubaki I was in the middle of my 20th set of push-ups it better be important I..." He stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth agape, eyes wide." Is that? Is he? Ours?" He asked. Tsubaki nodded. Black Star walked over.

"I have a son." He said.

"Hi dad." Replied Grey Star. Black Star drew him into a hug.

"Welcome home son."

"Well...I gonna head back home now." I said creeping out the door.

"Thanks Mira." Said Grey Star.

"No problem!" I replied and I started jogging back home.

Soul P.O.V

I sat in the edge of my bed. Could it be true, could my daughter have my black blood, our black blood. If she did, she could go crazy. She could even die. No don't think about it. She's a strong weapon, she will be fine.

"Soul? Are you okay? You seem less 'you' then usual." Maka said, standing from my door way.

"No I'm fine just, thinking."

"About the black blood?"

"How did you...?"

"I thought about it too when she first played. She WILL be okay Soul, I promise." We heard the slam of a door.

"Mama? Papa? I'm home!" Yelled Mira.

"Oh hi Mira, how was your trip?" Maka asked.

"Fair."

"Alright... Well you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep with Soul, I mean papa..."

"It's ok mama you can call him Soul. It's not a big deal. I'm going to bed okay?"

"Alright good night." Maka walked back into my room, something seemed off about Mira this time though.

"It isn't something we should worry about." Maka said, reading my thoughts. "She's probably just stressed from the whole 'time warp' thingy."

"I don't know...I'm just worried."

"I know so an I now let's get some sleep." She crawled in next to me with her head on my chest, and soon we were both asleep.

~~~a few hours later~~~

I awoke to screaming, crazy piecing screams. Maka was up too. She looked at me for a second before sprinting into Mira's room. We flicked in the lights only to see her. Sitting straight up. Her sheets were covered in something. Blood. She looked straight at us with a crazy grin.

"Look papa...my blood is black," she said showing us her bloodied wrist. "Just...like...yours..." She stayed like that for a few seconds before fainting back into her bed. We stood there, wishing we could have unseen what we saw.

**there ya go! Sorry for the creepy emo-ness (slitting the wrists and all) but for those of you who really know the soul eater series (anime or manga.) know that black blood wakes you do crazy things! So R&R thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 down the rabbit hole

**Hellooo! you're here! \(^o^)/ hooray! Ok so heads up! It's a daddy daughter chapter! Here's a little hint: down the rabbit hole! (See if you know what I mean) okeiii disclaimer...Mira?**

**Mira: Angel-chan doesn't own Soul Eater and never will.**

**me: harsh. -_-**

.

Soul P.O.V

I sprint over to her. Checked her pulse, she was fine. For now.

"Maka! Go call Stein! Now!" I yelled.

"Ya okay!" She scurried out of the room to the phone.

"Come on Mira, wake up...please wake up...for papa...please." I sobbed.

"P-papa? What happened...?" Mira's eyes barely opened. She brought her wrist to her face.

"O-oh dear...not again... C-call Stein and Gr-Grey Star papa...they will...they will...know what to d-do." She managed before fainting again in my arms.

Maka raced into the room.

"Stein is coming how is she?" She asked.

"Not good. Call Grey Star to, she told me he would know what to do." I replied

"Ya okay..." She sniffed

Soon Stein was there by her side.

"So your daughter has a more severe case of black blood than even you or Maka combined. She needs you. In her soul. Go to her. Connect to her. Bring her back." All Soul did was nod he put his head to hers and looked deep in her soul, until he found it. The little black room.

"Play little one...incredible power awaits...play!" A voice hissed.

"I won't!" Replies a voice. Mira!

"Come on don't you want to be stronger and protect your partner?"

"Y-yes...but not like this!"

"PLAY!"

" I WILL NOT!" She yells. "Begone demon. I have no use for you!"

"You can't get rid of me...I am you."

"Lies."

"Oh but I am...just ask your father...come on out Soul. I know your there." The curtain draws open I stand there. I'm wearing the same suit I always wear when I'm here. Red and black pinstriped suit with a red shirt underneath. As for Mira, well that's new. She wore a black floor length gown that had ruffled short sleeves. The top hugged her body as the bottom part was very loose. Her hair was down and curled and she wore red high heels. She was seated in a large chair similar to the one I used to sit in.

"P-papa?" She asked

"Mira I'm here, I'm here to take you home now." I replied. She reached out her hand I went to take it when she pulled back.

"How do I know that you're not just another illusion..." She whispered.

I looked over at the little demon.

"Illusions? That's new." I glared at him all he did was shrug. "It really is me...Mira please trust me."

"That's what you said last time. 'Trust me' you said 'play the piano' you said. So I did and it almost killed my partner, we almost drowned in madness..." She moaned.

"Feel my wave length Mira...connect to me...,please." I pleaded.

"Soul perception..."she mumbles. Her eyes go wide. "Papa! It is you!" She runs to my arms.

"I want to go back papa, I want to go home. I-I can't run away...he always finds me..."she says pointing to the demon.

"She's so young! Leave her be." I hissed at the demon.

"Oh I can not. Like I said I'm a part of her. Now. Goodby. Well...for now." He sneered. The room started to spin as we both collapsed.

When I awoke I saw numerous faces, a concerned Maka, a emotionless Stein, a worried Tsubaki and Grey Star the there was Black Star, seated on the ground with his head down.

"H-hi guys." I managed.

"Soul! Mira! Are you okay?!" Maka screeched.

"I will as soon as you stop your yelling." I replied. Grey Star came and took his place near Mira. Taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine Grey Star...really. I just need a little more practice. Really." She said squeezing his hand.

"Bull shit." Said Black Star from his spot on the floor.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped.

"What she needs is to learn control." He said sternly.

"Why I ought a-" Maka began.

"No...mama he's right. Starting tomorrow not only am I going to train as a weapon...but also learn how to control my black blood, what if this were to happen in battle? I need to know how to control it. The sooner the better." Mira said emotionlessly.

"I promise, I will help you." Answered Stein.

"S-so will I." I said

"Papa. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will not let you get hurt. Ever." I hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you." She cried into my shoulder as she returned the hug.

And so it begins.

**End of chapter 5! (hooray!) so R&R tell me what ya think, like,hate or (shutter) delete? Go for it!**


	6. Chapter 6 test your skill

**Hola everyone. ok before I start I want to say thank you so much for the reviews they are all so positive and helpful! I love it you guys keep me going! So thank you! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Ever! T_T!**

~THE NEXT DAY~ Mira P.O.V

I yawned. What a night. I had to sleep on the couch because the bed had been...well, ya. I fixed the crick in my back and got to work on breakfast. Eggs. Bacon. Pancakes and coffee. Everything for a wake up. Just what I need. Soon I hear a door close. I look over to see mama step out of papa's room.

"Mira? How are you feeling today? Are you okay to go to school with us?" She asks carefully, like I may break down at any moment.

"Mama..." I sigh giving her a dumb look. "Yes I'm fine. Don't worry, we will fix this. Together." I say getting up to hug her. She returns the hug.

"As a family." She whispers back. We break the hug and she looks in awe.

"You made this whole breakfast?!" She asked.

"Of course! I picked up quite the culinary skills during the war." I smile and winks.

"Go get dressed i'll wake up Papa and we can go." She smirks. I nod and leave to mama's room.

I step in. The sheets have been taken off and the floor washed everything looks new. I sigh. 'What a disaster I am...' I think to myself. I realize I brought no clothes with me so I start to rummage through Mama's drawers. 'Good thing she's short.' I giggle. I open the top drawer, skirt,skirt,skirt,skirt an more skirts! I open up the second one and it had a little more variety. I end up pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans. 'Perfect! Now I top.' I think. The other drawers are more skirts so I move to the closet. Vest,white shirt, vest, white shirt, vest,white shirt, vest...a tie? Really mama? Finally I just decide that i'll steal a white v-neck that she has and match it with the locket that I kept in my pocket. In the back I see a coat. I long sleeved, sleek black coat. It goes down to my ankles. It's THEE coat. The one that mama passed down to me, the one she wore when she defeated Asura. The one she wore when she made papa a death scythe. This is the coat. I take it off its hanger an slip it on. Amazing. It fits. This is also my future. I wore this coat when Grey Star mastered Witch Hunter, I wore this coat when we beat our first witch, I wore this coat the day the war began.

"It's nice isn't it?" Said a voice behind me. I spun to see mama.

"Oh! Mama! I'm sorry here!" I said starting to take off the coat.

"No, leave it, it looks really good. Okay?" She said smiling. I hesitated before nodding and shrugging it back on. I through my hair in a high ponytail, exposing my ears, in total I had three piercings. Normal ones on each ear and then one on the upper part of my left ear. I giggled. What my parents didn't know. Papa walked out and noticed the coat.

"Wow your mama must really love you to give up her coat." He joked.

"Haha, very funny Soul." Mama said stepping out of the bathroom. "Come on, or we'll be late." Papa and I rolled our eyes. I may be like mama when I fight, but school is totally with papa. We mounted the bike I sat in the back side ways. What a tight fit, good thing school wasn't far away.

When we got there I hopped off and noticed the glances from all the other students. One kid had the nerve to speak.

"Hey Eater! You gonna trade that bike in for a mini van? Now that your a family man you oughta-" he never finished because I already had him up in the air. I may be small but I have strength.

"Don't you dare insult him, you good for nothing hobo. Because remember, he saves your cheap life in the future." I say before putting him down. He looks wide eyes before running off. I smirk before turning back and walking back to mama and papa. They both look at me. And papa take I slight step over.

"Like I said I take after mama," I giggle.

We open the doors to class Crescent Moon. Some people stare others don't. Word gets around fast I guess. There's Stein standing in the middle of the class. Or I should say sitting in his little swivel chair. I already see Grey Star and his family and walk up and sit right next to him.

"You got the coat huh?" He whispers

"Mhmm. Pretty nice huh? I really missed wearing it!" I say with glee.

"I like it either way you know-" he was cut off by me swivelling my head around just in time to catch the on coming scalpel that was thrown at us. Everybody stares except for Grey Star who just looks normal. I shrug.

"What? I'm used to it." Stein just looks amused. Then he continues.

"As I was saying, we are going to have a special demonstration outside, given by two...uh...new students. Mira and Grey Star." He gestures at us, I turn slightly red, unlike my partner I have no idea how to handle mass amounts of attention. The class gets up and we walk into the forest.

"Ok, who would you like to battle against?" Asks Stein.

I give a glance over to Grey Star and he nods.

"Okay we choose to battle against you." I say. Stein raises his eyebrow and smirks. There is a collection of gasps in the crowd. Mama looks shocked she's about to object when Stein cuts in.

"Alright I accept." He smiles.

"PROFESSOR! You can't really battle against her she's only a child!" Mama screeches. I look over at her.

"That's what I hate mama. People always tell me I'm a child. I am not. I was raised by you two and taught by professor Stein himself in the art of combat and weaponry. We are not children." I say firmly. She looks baffled.

"Mira. Transform." Grey Star says.

"Right." I back flip and their is a bright white light. I come down into the hand of my meister. I'm a scythe like my mother and father. But instead of black and red, I am white and green. I carry the same look and pattern as my father. My meister wields me to get a feel for it. Then holds me steady in a fighting stance.

"Grey Star, do you feel it? His wave length?" I warn.

"Yes, it's strong. We can do it. He taught us him self, we can do it." He replies.

"Yes, assassins rule number one: Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard." We melt into the shadows, vanishing from sight. We are aware of his soul perception. We wait. We sit on a tree above Stein. He notices us almost right away and comes up onto the branch but we're already gone.

We swing back from behind and hit him in the back. He grabs Grey Star's foot and swings him into a tree. He flips off it, bouncing back toward the ground. I appear in the edge of the blade.

"Assassins rule number two: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions." I say "it's my turn Star."

"Right." He replies. I transform back into my human form and Grey Star changes into a weapon.

I hear more gasps. Along with uncle Black Stars jaw dropping. Grey Star takes after his mother. He has many modes of usage. I prefer the enchanted sword or chain scythe. Right now he is a chain scythe. Completely black streaked with blue.

"You've been keeping secrets?" Asks Stein.

"You should know this." I reply.

"Of course." He says pushing up his glasses. He starts running toward me. 'Mira wait, don't jump the gun, deflect before you attack.' I hear Grey Star tell me.

'Right.' I reply.

"Soul purge." Stem says sending shocks toward me. I throw Star in front of my hitting Steins hand.

"Deflect." I say. I feel the energy rush through Star and into me, pulsing back out toward Stein, sending him back. "It worked!" I squeak. "It really worked!"

Stein looked at us, puzzled.

"How did you manage to-?" He started.

"You taught it to us in the future, it's a really cool move." I smiled. I quickly regained posture.

"Switch, we can resonate." Said Grey Star. I nodded. We switched out.

"Assassins rule number three; Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence." We disappear once again into the shade and guard of the trees.

"Lets go soul resonance!" We say in unison.

"The legendary technique of a scythe meister. A skill brought down from my weapons mother, WITCH HUNTER!" Grey Star yelled. Escaping the trees we strike. Stein is momentarily confused and turns to catch Witch Hunter. He does, he's about to brake the resonance when we suddenly switch out. I flip over Steins head and grab Grey Star.

"Do you think you could?" He asks.

"I don't know, but I will try! Enchanted Sword mode! Zeroth Form "Masamune" Initiation Technique - Infinity." Grey star grew into the enchanted sword. Dark marks covered my face.

I winced, it burned a little, it was hard to with stand. But I kept going. I went at Stein with all I had. After a few blows, we switched both human. Grey Star looked up.

"Finishing Strike: Grey Star Big Wave!" He sent a pulse toward Stein. He hit him with all he had, his hands turned into chains.

"Trap star!" He said his hands flew across the battle field catching Stein. He transformed into full chain scythe mode and I caught him righting the hold on Stein, until it was unescapable. I smiled.

"Grey Star," I said.

"Right." He released Stein and he got up.

"Nicely done children." He smirked. "But you forgot one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Scalpel." Before I could react he through the scalpel right at me. It had grazed my leg, it only grazed but it was still deep.

"Crap!" I yelled falling back holding my leg. Blood spurted from the wound. Even if I do have black blood, the healing only works if I'm really deep in madness.

"Mira!" Grey Star caught me as I fell. "Are you alright?"

"Stein, your experiment was a fail." I said looking at him. "My blood only heals when I'm deep in madness."

"Yes I see. Interesting." He replied. "Grey Star, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star. Please go with your children to the infirmary to tend to their wounds."

Mama and aunt Tsubaki run over to us. Papa came over and picked me up bridal style.

"Papa, I can walk, it's just a cut." I droned. He looked at me sceptically. Then puts me down. I put a little pressure on my cut leg and yelped out in pain. I look over at papa sheepishly.

"Guess not," papa says. I smile, he picks me back up.

Uncle Star is helping his son back up, and propping him up. Using himself as a crutch. Grey Star is limping.

"S-Star? You ok?" I ask. He nods.

"Just my ankle, I'm fine."

"Mmm ok..." Papa turns around and we start to the infirmary.

Stein P.O.V

'Mira's soul is confused, scared. Drowning. Slowly in madness. She is a very interesting subject. Her black blood is strong. She's in much more danger then I thought and she knows it.' I think. I smirk and watch the students walk back inside. 'This is going to be one interesting week.' I smirk

**all done! R&R thanks much!**


	7. Chapter 7 needles, rocks anddates?

**Hola mi amigos. Ya sorry for the wait, I just had thee worlds biggest writers block! It was sooo annoying! Any who, I dont own soul eater, all I own are two cats, and one is really fat. But it's better than a sack of burning weasels! Enjoy!**

Maka P.O.V

As Soul carried Mira, I couldn't help but to smile. Even though she was going to the nurse's office. Mira was in the arms of Soul. Recounting some of her stories of the future, she would giggle every now and then or Soul would burst out laughing. I could here snippets of there conversation.

"No,no but then you said to mama..."

"Don't even start!"

"Ahhahaha!"

I caught up with them and Mira stopped talking, looked at me, then Soul, then back to me. And bursted out laughing. I stared at her confused.

"What? What? What have you two been talking about?!" I asked, obviously mad.

"N-nothing Maka really..." Soul said in between laughs. I raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really...? Makkkkaaaaa..."

"No wait! Maka I'm holding Mira I-" To late.

"CHOP!" I hit him over the head with a book causing him to drop Mira in the process. She hit the ground flat out on her butt and back.

"OW!" She yelled. "I-I think I landed on a rock..." She rolled over and sure enough. There was a huge rock underneath her lower back. I gasped in shock and immediately started to feel guilty.

"Mira! I am so sorry honey! Oh death!" I went to go pick her up but she grabbed my hand. More guilt.

"Mama, it's fine, I've had worse, trust me." Black Star waltzed over and swooped Mira into his arms. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't get the right words out. What kind of parent hurts her own child?

"Mother!" A voice said snapping her out if thought. The voice belonged to Mira. "I'm fine! No broken bones or cuts, just a little bruise. Calm down." She was right though. I didn't really hurt her, it was an accident. I calmed down a little and continued walking to the nurse.

They pushed the large wooden nurses door open. Nygus was sitting there, going about her daily routine. She glanced over to see Mira, bleeding and in the arms of Black Star and Grey Star, limping with the support of Tsubaki.

"Good lord Death children! What happened?" She asked rushing over to Mira and placing her on a bed and Grey Star on another. Mira chuckled.

"Stein happened." She replied.

"Now why would you fight him?" She asked.

Mira shrugged. "A test if strength" Nygus started to laugh. "That's a good reason..." She looked at Mira's leg,"oh...dear that's pretty deep your going to need stitches."

Mira blanched.

"I-I uh...a..." She let out a small whimper.

"You can't." Said Grey Star from across the room. Nygus looked confused.

"Well. Why not?"

"She's afraid of needles." He replied Mira looked down at her feet sheepishly. Black Star bursted out laughing.

"Your afraid of needles?! That hilarious! How can you be afraid of one tiny pin?! Ahhahaha!" He laughed. Mira's eyes started to water. And she lifted up her shirt to reveal a large scar similar to Soul's. The room went silent.

"In the future Stein's madness was at its highest point anyone had ever seen. No one could beat him expect Lord Death himself. He went crazy, kept talking about revenge on you guys. But nothing could brake your team. So he took me. Mama, you went crazy, you searched night and day. I wasn't anywhere to be found. Papa, you shut yourself off from the world. You were gone. He tormented and experimented on me. He gave this," she points to the scar." While I was awake and conscious. It hurt so much, and he stitched it back up himself. So much blood was there. I can't even look at a needle without feeling sick. After days of searching I was found abandon in an alley. And Stein, was gone." once she finished Grey Star limped over and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shirt.

I drew out the biggest book I had and smacked Black Star over the head with it. He didn't move because I knew he had already felt bad about it. I looked back over to see Mira covering her eyes with one hand while her other was intertwined with Grey Star's. Could something possibly...? No. Of course not. Could it?

Mira P.O.V

I covered up my eyes while Nygus got the needle ready. I felt a gentle squeeze on my free hand. I looked down to see Grey Star's hand intertwined with mine. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see my blush. Nygus prepped the needle, I hid my face into Star's shoulder.

I could feel it, the entrance the pulling of the thread that went through my skin. I almost screamed. How could I be afraid of one little needle?! It was tiny. Yet it brought back so many memories. After a few moments Nygus sighed.

"There done." I looked down at my leg, it was clean and stitched. I let out a sigh.

"Thank death it's over." I breathed.

After a few hours of fixing up the rest of Grey Star and I, we were told we could go home. We were walking in what seemed like a comfortable silence, Star took a deep breath. I looked over.

"Hey, uh Mira...?" He asked.

"Ya?" I replied.

"I was wondering if...maybe...you wanna go to the park tomorrow? Just the two of us?" He asked quietly.

I was speechless. My partner. The guy I had a crush on for ever. Is asking me...on a DATE?! I calmed my self down enough to answer.

"Uh, ya that sounds cool. I'll see you then." I replied cooly. 'Yes! Way to stick the landing!' I thought excitingly.

He sighed in relief.

"ok meet me there at noon then." He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before heading toward his parents. I felt like a million dollars. Unfortunately my parents saw.

~AT SOUL AND MAKA'S HOME~ (still Mira P.O.V)

I sat down and let out a huge sigh. I was to happy to ever care what was going on. Nothing could ruin my mood. Well except papa.

"So...what's this about a picnic." He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I replied cooly.

"No it's something what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Mira..."

"Papa..." Just then mama walked in.

"SOUL! Stop questioning her. She's a teenager and like hell she's gonna tell her father about her first date!" She lectured. "She needs a mothers touch. Now get out."

"Or what?" He replied. Wrong choice.

WAM! A 2,500 page book wedged itself into his skull. I giggled as mama scooted papa out of my room with her foot and closed the door, turning the lock.

"So, a date huh?" She asked.

"Well...if you REALLY wanna call it that..." I said.

"Uh-huh. Word of advice, be yourself and don't take advice from your father."

"Good advice." I giggled and flopped down onto the bed.

"So what are you going to wear?" She asked. I sprung right back up. I. Have. No. CLOTHES! I started to panic.

"What am I going to wear?! I can't just wear my usual clothes! I need to look good!"

"Ok ok calm down give me a minute." She flipped out her phone and dialled a number. "Hey, Liz? Ya it's Maka. Mhm. Ok. I kinda need your help, ya new clothes. Mhm, Mira has a date. Meet us at the mall in 10? Ok thanks. By." She hung up. And grabbed my wrist. "Never thought I'd say it out loud." She huffed, " but we're going shopping." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door, carefully manoeuvring around Papa's still limp body.

~AT THE MALL~

(Maka P.O.V)

We wandered aimlessly through the mall in search of Liz. Until we found her, sitting down at a table chatting away to Tsubaki and Patti.

"Oh my death, they're all here?" Mira mumbled. She turned a deep shade of red. Once Liz noticed us she got up and walked straight over to us with Patti and Tsubaki I'm tow.

"Wow, Maka. You weren't kidding she looks just like you guys. Creepy." She scrunched up her nose and shrugged. "Ok seeing as your taller than your mom and more...uh...filled out," she gestured to Mira's body. "We can shop at all the stores we shop at normally!" Ok I was a little upset that Liz had noticed that A.) my daughter is taller than me. And B.) she was more developed then me in THOSE areas. How embarrassing.

Liz grabbed on to Mira and dragged her into the latest store she loved. We searched the racks for a while before Mira came up to us.

"Uh, as much as I love this store, the price tag on these things is way to high!" She showed us a simple shirt price tag. I couldn't believe my eyes. Who knew a shirt could cost that much? I looked over at Liz, he pulled out a small gold card with a skull on it.

"No problem," she said waving the card,"curtsy of Kid. Now come on we have things to try on!" She grabbed Mira once again and shoved her into a dressing room along with mountains of clothing.

After what seemed like hours Mira finally had the perfect outfit. White denim capris with a emerald green halter top that brought out her eyes and a pair of small wedges the same colour as her top. She looked at me, and I gave her a thumbs up. Liz and Patti squealed like school girls and Tsubaki sat on the bench quietly smiling up and her.

Liz payed for the clothes and we all sat down for some food.

"So, you never told us who's your date?" Liz asked Mira

"Yeah! Who is it?" Patti asked excitedly.

I looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"ItsGreyStar." She mumbled quickly.

"Who?" Liz said. Cupping her hand to her ear.

"It's Grey Star!" She said a little louder. Liz looked up as it processed through her brain.

"Wait. Grey...Star?! As in Black Star's future son?!" She asked. Mira nodded quickly and kept her head down.

"Oh that's so cute!" She squealed. Mira glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, it's already pretty late! We need to go or well never catch the bus!" Mira exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and ran out. Just in time to catch the bus. Mira let out a sigh, no doubt thinking about tomorrow.

Mira P.O.V

Oh shinigami, oh shinigami. I can't stop panicking, tomorrow will be my first date how on earth am I suppose to think? Eat? Or even sleep?! I let out a sigh as the bus came to our stop. I picked up my bag and marched up to my room. I started to take short breaths, I can do this, I can do this! I flopped down on the bed. I let out a sigh and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Mira P.O.V

I was rudely awaken by known other than...my mom. I started awake and quickly noticed that it wasn't just my mom, but Aunt 'Baki, Liz and Patti.

"I-uh good morning...?" I muttered.

"More like good almost afternoon, it's already 10!" Exclaimed Aunt Liz. "We need to get YOU ready!" R-ready? I let out a gasp.

"Oh no!" I through the sheets back and everyone's eyes went a little wide, I looked around. And then realized, that last night, I fell asleep in my bra and panties. I blushed and through the covers back over me and blushed. Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's under clothes honey, it's like a bathing suit!" She exclaimed. She pulled out a large case and opened it, it held tons, AND I mean tons of makeup. They pulled me into the vanity chair and went to go start.

"W-wait! I, I need to put some clothes on first!" I blushed. Liz again rolled her eyes and handed me the bag. I through on my clothes and the girls pulled me into the chair. They each took out a thing of make-up. I couldn't tell what any of it was. There was a brown pencil, a small black cylinder, another cylinder of this shiny pink stuff lip gloss I think.

"G-guys? What is that?" I asked, kinda worried. They all giggled.

"She really is your daughter Maka." Tsubaki giggled.

"We'll make her look pretty! Like a giraffe!" Chimed in Patty. My eyes widened, considering the stories about Aunt Patti, and um...the giraffe neck snapping. I shook my head.

"I'll pass on the whole "giraffe" thing." I said. The girls got to work on their magic. I could feel the brushes poking and prodding at my face, it made it hard not to cry when they put the eye liner on.

The finished up. All letting out a deep sigh. I looked into the mirror and blinked. This can't be me! It CAN NOT! The girls made my green eyes look greener with some bold brown eyeliner, my lashes were plumped up and beautiful. I had pale shiny lip gloss on that sparkled and my hair was...wow. My long snowy hair was braided down my back in a nice loose braid. It had small camellia blossoms here and there down the braid (curtsy of Aunt 'Baki.) I got up and hugged them all. I looked at my watch,11:45. I had to go! I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Here I go.

**Bahaha! Cliffy! (Ish) next chapter is...yep you guessed it! There date! Squeal! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 unbelievable

**sorry I just really wanted to write this scene so badly I needed to right it like NOW! Okeiiii! Disclaimer; I never ever ever in my life will own soul eater unless I become a millionaire and buy it! Enjoy! \(~_~)/ **

Grey Star P.O.V (just because I love writing the reaction of them! ?)

I sat on the park bench, waiting for Mira. My palms are sweaty, and I can't think straight. Then I saw her, she was beautiful. Her top brought out the colours of her forest green eyes. Her Snow White hair was braided perfectly down her back, small flowers, dancing through it. I started to panic as she waved to me. What would I say, what would I do. I would follow the plan and give her the best date ever.

Mira P.O.V

There he was, I can do this, I can do this! Star got up from the bench where he was sitting.

"Hey!" I giggled

"Hey, come on. We had to start now if we wanna make it in time." He said

"What do you mean? Make it in time?"

"You'll see, come on!" He took my hand and led me deeper into the park. We came to the edge of cliff that over looked the Death City lake. (Which is kinda small since they kinda live in the desert) There was a small picnic blanket with a basket, candles and a small rose. I blushed.

"Oh Star! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He blushed madly and led me to the blanket. He opened the basket and revealed plenty of amazing food and cakes. I gasped.

"Star this is amazing? Did you make it yourself?!" I asked.

"Well..." He scratched behind his neck, " my mom and I both." Wow, cute and a chef. I can not panic...I will not!

He placed two plates on blanket and gave each a little bit of everything. I tried it all. Amazing. Pure bliss. I got my dads sense of cooking, he can't. I couldn't cook to save my life.

"Oh my death this is delicious!" I exclaimed. He blushed madly. After we finished talking he packed up the basket and took my hand.

"Now follow me." He said leading me down the path. There was no one and gorgeous maple trees leaned into the path as their small leaves fell. The sun had began to set below the cliffs.

He arrived at the end of the path. The setting sun was laying lazily onto the water of the lake. Crimson reds, golden yellow and swirling oranges enfolded the reflection of the lake. I dropped his hand and brought mine to my mouth. It was amazing.

"I don't believe this! How did you find such an amazing place?!" I asked.

"Again, my mother comes to this place often, she told me about it. I thought it would be a good place to be for a while." He replied.

"Shinigami Grey Star! It's gorgeous." I gasped in glee.

"So-uh...Mira, I mean...well I don't know how to say this but, I mean...well." He started.

"Yes...?"

"Ok you know what?" He took both my hands in his, "Mira, I have loved you. Ever since I saw you and grown up with you. I always watched over you. And I thought you thought of me as a brother, but now I don't care. I love you Mira." He said. I was speechless. I couldn't find words, I couldn't speak or breath.

"Mira?" He breathed, "please answer me, please." I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I-I understand." He said sadly. He turned to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and put my head down.

"Baka." I whispered. "You don't get it, I never said anything." His eyes widened. "I love you, you idiot. Shinigami I love you." I whispered. I walked forward putting my hand on his face. He took his hand and put it on top of mine. Cupping my face he leaned in, and gently put his lips to mine, closing his eyes he kissed deeper. I was a little startled but returned the kiss. He tasted like oranges...and...and...mint. Amazing.

We broke apart for our breath. We stared at each other for a minute, completely silent. My lips curled into a bright smile, and his did the same. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around. I started to laugh. He laughed along with me. He grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously.

"So what do you say, will you be with me forever?" He asked.

"No." I replied simply.

"Wait what?! But what did that kiss just mean and-"

"Baka! I'm joking of course I will Star!" I say kissing him again. He returns it grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine, he looks at the time.

"We should get going before your dad kills me." He says. I giggle as he walks me back through the forest.

He takes me back to the front door of my apartment.

"I had the best time of my life today Star," I smile at him.

"Me too, I just want you to know that I love you, and I will be here forever as long as your with me." He said to me. He leaned in as I did the same, we were centimetres apart.

Then the door opened. And of course, my dad popped out.

"Oh um, I see...so your late, and I'm sorry but now your coming inside. By Grey Star." He said and with that he pulled me inside and closed the door as I chimed out my last words.

"By Star! See you tomorrow, love you!"

Papa pulled me inside and I could feel a rant coming on, just like in the future. Fighting kishins and jumping from buildings is okay, but boys? No.

I sat down on the chair as papa vegans his rant. But all I heard was;

"Blah blah blah...late and yak yak yak boys and rant rant rant only when I'm dead. Plus three days (movie reference from Ice Age 4) I couldn't concentrate because all I could think about was the kiss. He let out a deep sigh.

"You know what? Never mind, Maka can talk to you about this. MAKA! Come talk to Mira." He breathed out before retreating to his room. I let out a sigh. I'm so far out of this world, I can't ever come back.

Mama stands there in front of me, with a firm face. I give her my best pouring face. She lets out a deep groan.

"Oh shinigami fine! Just no more of the face!" Her expression softened,"I worry Mira okay? I know I'm not suppose to and I guess it's these "motherly instincts" kicking in, but just quit it okay? You need I be home earlier, just for the reason that-" I was quick to cut her off,

"Because we have black blood training tomorrow and you don't want me to be all late and grumpy I get it." I got up and left.

What was wrong with me? I've never acted like that before. I sat down on my bed and sighed. My finger started to twitch, almost dance. Then followed by my hand it's self. 'No!' I thought,' please not now!' My world started to spin, I began to feel faint. I stumbled to get up, attempting to reach the door. But I never made it.

I am floating in darkness, like I am swimming, it's so thick. Is this...my madness? I can't tell which way is up, I can't speak, I can barley breath. It hurts. 'Save me. Please.' I plead. I wait, no response.

'I can help,' I hear a frail voice say. Suddenly, I am not in darkness but in a forest. A pretty lush green forest. Flowers dance and the trees sway to the soft music of a flute. I wear a long floor length white gown with small strings of gold that fall off my shoulders. I feel like a goddess.

'I can help.' There it is, the voice again. 'Follow,' it commands. So I do, I trek down a long winding path to find a girl, much like myself, siting on a bench made of twisted wood, her back towards me. Softly playing the flute.

"Who are you?" I ask a little startled by my own voice. The figure gets up and faces me. I gasp.

"Why, I am you dear Mira. Don't you recognize me?" She asks.

"No you can't be, I'm me."

"I am another part of you. A more powerful part. I can help you."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine!"

"Of course you are dear, but if you were just stronger, you could have been back in YOUR world already." She sneers.

"M-my world? Wait! What do you mean stronger I'm plenty strong."

"Not strong enough dear. Take my hand, I can let you out if you do." She offers me her hand.

"I can't do that, I will find my own way." I stand firm.

"What about Grey Star? Your parents? Your friends? If you don't leave soon, they will all mourn over you. Then forget you." She yawns. I gasp, my eyes go wide and I begin to tremble.

"They would never forget me! They love me!"

"Oh really? Is that why your parents sent YOU to the dangers of the past? Did they really love you Mira? Did they." Her words seep deep into my skin,my heart, my soul. Did yet ever really love me? Why would they see their only daughter to the past for a mistake they did?! Tears run down my face.

"Take my hand dear, we can leave and you can get unimaginable power." The other me hisses. Wait. "Unimaginable power" those words, seen familiar...the demon!

"N-no! I know your tricks demon and I will not stand for them!" I yell. The pretty scene melts away and there I am. In the black room. Completely exposed, no dress, no trees...no anything it is just empty. I fall to my knees crying. Black goo oozes from the four corners of the walls. It engulfs my feet, my knees, my waist, my chest. Is this it? Is this the end of me? Of my sanity? The ooze wraps it's self around my neck, I keep my head up and stick one arm out struggling, no pleading for help. Finally the ooze reaches over my head and arm. It is cold and dark.

Is this the end?

**tehee! CLIFFY! (Again) love you all thanks for the review you kept me goin'! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 is this really final goodbye?

**Hey! Sorry sorry SORRY! I didn't mean to make you wait so long but this is it! the final chapter! It's a biggie so hang tight! I don't own the SE cast or manga or anime! Enjoy! **

Madness is cold. It's dark. I am curled up in a ball. 'Where am I?' I think. I struggle to open my eyes and blink a few times. I don't want to be here! My chest glows blue, brighter and brighter. Repelling the dark and filling me with warmth.

"Let me go!" I scream jerking up from the floor. I'm back. In reality, I'm safe. I see mama and papa. I hold my hand to my head and groan.

"It's much worse than we thought." Said stein from the corner. "Because Mira is staying so long in the past, her black blood is forming some kind of, 'over drive shield.' Forcing her closer to madness because of the vast amounts if black blood and new things here in the past." He explained. I gasped and curled into a ball.

"So it needs to be done." Grey star says holding my hand. I nod and get up.

"He needs to die tonight." I say as Grey star transforms into a weapon. I look straight ahead. "Kishin Crona, it is your turn to die." I hiss before walking out. Mama grabs my hand.

"What-what do you been Crona?!" She looks at me panic stricken.

"I can't tell you mother. I'm so sorry." I step back an take out a small device. I look at Grey Star, "lets hope the rest are ready to come through." He nods and I throw the device and it creates a portal. My face is blank. More kids step through. Two blond girls my age step through. Along with a boy with three white stripes on the side of his head all dressed in black. A girl with long blue hair and kind eyes step out holding a hand gun. The gun transforms into a guy with sandy blond hair and red eyes. He's a year older than me. I step up to him. "Brother." I nod and hug him, he hugs me back.

"Mother, father. I'm Riuku" He acknowledges them and turns to his partner. "This is Rose, my partner." He points to the two blonds, "Jessi and Lana." He points to the kid with stripes, "Death the Kid. Or kid." He shrugs. Everyone turns into there weapon forms, Riuku a Scythe, (or gun.) Jessi and Lucy are canons for Kid and Grey Star a Chain Scythe.

I look up and tie my hair in a ponytail. "Lets move out." I say and spin on my heels to leave.

"We're coming too." We hear. I spin to see my mom with my dad in scythe form in her hands. I look at Riuku and nod.

"Fine. Bring who you can. This is going to be a battle to the death." I say grimly. We end up meeting everyone down town. " Follow me." We make our way through the city to an abandon warehouse. "This is where Crona found an immense amount of power. This day. This time. And this is where he dies before he can get out of control." I open the door to the warehouse. It's dark and there's a sickly smell of blood. Are we to late?

I look over to see something hunched over a bloodied body. "Crona." I hiss. The things turns around, it's no longer Crona. I gasp. "What the hell?!" It's an older more disturbed version of Crona. An adult with blood oozing down his mouth. "How did he manage his claws on the teleport device?" I ask. He hissed at me and draws the younger more present version of Crona next to him.

"Do you like it? I made it myself..." The older version hisses holding a device similar to our time travel one. I look at him in horror. That's impossible. No tech like that can be doubled. I piece of bandage strikes towards me and grabs me around the chest and I drop Star. Pressure squeezes me causing my to lose my breath.

"G-Grey...Star..." I plead. I hear a rib snap. And I scream, *snap* *snap* *snap* I scream louder with each injury.

"CRONAAAAA!" I hear a scream and see my mother along with everyone else charge at him. I'm flung against the wall and hit with an impact of a sickening thud. I stagger up and hold my head, "soul heal." I say and attempt to heal myself. The pain is now a dull throb on my chest and head but it still hurts, I see Grey Star hitting him with his soul wavelength I join in. "SOUL PURGE!" I hit Crona from behind knocking him to the ground.

"What's this? Another Grigori soul? Ah I see, you're the Albarn girls offspring. What an ugly sight." He spits and stands back up. He leans into me, I can feel his madness radiating off of him, it's like I hit knife into my head. "I can see your fear, I can feel it." He whispers. I clutch my head.

"No...no...NO!" I scream. "Soul drain! Deaths song!" My arm turns into a piano and I play a song that sends the kishin flying back into a load of boxes ad crates. I start laughing uncontrollably. "Madness. Madness." I sing, "madness, madness." My eyes are dark and my hair is covering my face. I move with uncontrollable speed, so does Crona and we strike each other at the same time. There's a silence. Then he falls to the ground and a red soul flashes up. I smile and collapse.

My stomach pumps blood out a deep wound. I smile a little as people rush to me. Grey Star takes my hand, "no!" He pleads. "Mira don't leave me!" He yells tears coming down his face. I bring my hand up to his face.

"I love you." I manage. He nods.

"I love you to, you said you would never leave me. You said you wouldn't go." He sobs.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I knew that I would have to sacrifice something to win this battle. I didn't know it was myself." I whisper. Riuku drops to his knees.

"You're so brave sister. My sister, the bravest woman I know." He strokes my face. I bright light appears and seven adults appear. One with long sandy blond hair tied in a pony tail in cargo pants and a tank top.

"Mira!" She yells and puts my was on her lap.

"Mama," I smile, "you came. Did you see, I did it." She nods.

"I did baby, I did." She whispers. The other adults check their children for severe injuries. A man with white hair and a ripped t-shirt and jean walks up, he has a orange head band on with a picture of a soul.

Maka P.O.V

Everything was a blur, Mira attacked and fell, there was a white, blue light and now, adults are here. I heard Mira call one if them mama, "so you're, us? From the future?" I asked. The blond woman nods.

"We sent Mira here because it was her fate. The moment she was born...she was meant to die. By the hand of the kishin. It was a curse given to her by a witch, working for the kishin. If I could change fate, I would. I tried everything, nothing worked. Her fate of madness was sealed." She says tears escape her eyes. The older soul comes and comforts her. I start to cry.

"Now I know fate, I will change it!" I say. Older me shakes her head.

"My brave little girl." She whispers stroking her head, her breathing slows, and stops. "If only your fate had not been sealed the day you were born." Another sound of the door opening and closing is heard and Stein walks in.

"I believe I can help." He says nudging up his glasses. He places his hands over her stomach. "I read up on the curse she had. And found a loop hole." His hands start to glow a blue. "Soul Saviour." He says. Mira chest starts to rise and fall again. Grey Star leans down and kisses her lightly. Her eyes flutter open and she puts her hand on her bloodied stomach.

"But-my fate..." She says. Stein shakes his head.

"This sounds strange but, your black blood was suppose to keep you from falling in love. But you did anyways. An that was the loop hole." He chuckles.

"Amazing." She mumbles. Grey Star picked her up bridal style and pulled her close to his chest. The blue portal opens again. And I kiss Mira's head.

"I'll see you, I promise." I say. Older me laughs.

"Sooner than you think." She laughs winking at younger Soul and he blushes. They step through the portal. And disappear.

"I'm going to miss her." I say leaning on Soul.

"Don't worry." He says "we'll se her soon enough." He smiles. I nod and turn to leave with everyone else.

"Goodby Mira..." I whisper, before shutting the door to the warehouse.

**And scene! What did ya think? Leave your bits in the comments bellow. Open to all criticism! Thanks for sticking with me, check out some of my other work on my bio, thanks again guys! You rock! **


End file.
